Desilusióname
by oliver.espectro
Summary: A veces es imposible resignarse, mas cuando se tratar de dejar de amar, donde probablemente necesitamos esa estocada que nos haga cruzar la linea del amor al odio... ¿se podrá? Afrodita y Shun


**Afrodita dice:**

Tranquilo, tranquilo, mejor pasamos a otro tema…

**Shun dice:**

Bueno, talvez sea lo mejor…

_Dame la oportunidad de no pensar en ti...  
Y no soñarte más para poder seguir...  
Y ya no estar atado a tu recuerdo..._

Y no hablamos mas del tema hasta ahora. A veces aún lo veo pasando cerca de aqui o incluso visitándome a la casa, los días siguientes a ese fueron muy seguidas sus visitas sobre todo, y aunque aun lo siguen siendo, siento que van disminuyendo... y que serán, cada vez menos...

- ¿Cómo estás Afrodita? – Me pregunta con una sonrisa como siempre.

- Bien... – le miento con la mejor de las mías al menos en apariencia.

Hablamos un rato, de lo de siempre, el hogar, los estudios, la familia, la salud, las rosas, su hermano, sus amigos... pero fuera de eso de mas nada. En la mayoría de las cosas le va bien, me alegra eso... y prefiero centrarme en su buena vida, que en la mala mía.

_Déjame sufrir en paz, dame la soledad...  
Y ya no vuelvas más, desátame de ti...  
Para que el viento sople y se lleve muy lejos todo lo que fui..._

**Afrodita dice:**

Gracias por tu sinceridad prefiero que seas asi... para no hacerme ms falsas ilusiones...

**Shun dice:**

De verdad, discúlpame, por un tiempo pensé que podría funcionar algo pero... te veo mas como un hermano a quien quiero mucho...

Un hermano...

...Suena bonito pero como me dolió eso.

_Te pido solo una razón para olvidarte...  
Destroza de una vez mi pobre corazón..._

11:59, 09 de Marzo.

La verdad ando con ganas de nada... acostado en mi cama, fingiendome a mi mismo estar dormido desde hace rato, mirando hacia un lado a la pared, con la cabeza sobre la almohada y el pensamiento en el aire...

...Solo hasta que un sonido particular y una luz azul me despierta.

Mi celular está vibrando en la mesa de al lado...

- Shun... – Leo en la pantalla. Y me apresuro en quitarle el cargador al celular, tomarlo y salir corriendo hacia la sala donde hay mas cobertura, antes de que cuelgue y se caiga la llamada.

...Emocionado...

Y solo cuando llego allá... y antes de contestar, es que caigo en cuenta...

¿Por qué me emociono?...

_Te pido solo una razón para olvidarte...  
Destroza de una vez mi pobre corazón..._

...Una nueva tristeza embarga mi ser por haberme dejado llevar por el momento, de cualquier modo, es mala educación no contestar...

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

- ¿Qué?

Mi perplejidad se hace completamente manifiesta en ese momento...

¡Se me habia pasado!... Reviso el reloj y me doy cuenta de que... este niño debía estar esperando las 12 para llamarme...

...Nunca había recibido ese gesto de nadie.

- Oh muchas gracias, de verdad... no... no me lo esperaba...

- ¡Bueno esta bien!. Pero abreme la puerta, que te traje un regalo...

- ¡¿Qué?!

Ese día conocí que la sorpresa no tiene límites cuando al asomarme al balcón, lo vi afuera, del otro lado de la cerca, sonriendo y esperándome con un inmenso ramos de varias flores y una rosa roja en el centro...

...como sabe que las amo....

Una vez mas... me dejó sin palabras...

_Desilusióname te pido,  
No tengas compasión conmigo...  
Hazme cruzar la línea del amor al odio  
Para conseguir tu olvido..._

Aquella noche de mi cumpleaños fue definitivamente diferente a cualquier otra noche que haya vivido... no sé si decir que fue una noche muy bella, o una noche muy triste... ¿Acaso... será posible que haya sido las dos a la vez?...

Disfrute las rosas y su repentina y fugaz visita...

...Pero luego de que él se fue, no supe por qué no aguanté mas... simplemente supe que tenía que llorar, porque ya no aguantaba mas esa noche. Así que luego que el se fue y yo cerre la puerta, me abrazé a mi mismo y me dejé caer llorando... sintiéndome mas patético... que nunca...

Yo... el gran Afrodita, a según conocido por un gran ego... estaba ahi... sintiéndome el ser mas patético y tonto de todo el mundo...

_Desilusióname te pido,  
Hazme caer al fin vencida...  
Enséñame al final que no eres tan perfecto  
Y que esto de adorarte...  
No tiene sentido..._

**Afrodita dice:**

Jaja... ¡me caes bien!

**Milo dice:**

**¡Tú me caes mejor...!, de verdad tengo muchas ganas de conocerte en persona...**

**Afrodita dice:**

El gusto será mío... de verdad, es solo cuestión de poner fecha, amigo.

**Milo dice:**

**Cuando tú me digas y donde tú me digas, ahí estaré.**

La verdad fue que tenía mucho que agradecerle a Milo en ese momento... sirviendome como pañuelo de lágrimas, siendo yo bien egoísta en mi objetivo...

Después de todo, él parecía querer conmigo una relación seria, conocernos y que naciese algo bonito... yo, por mi parte, simplemente quería sacar un clavo con otro clavo, comprobar si esa teoría era cierta y olvidarme de Shun para siempre...

...Pero por mas que hablé y hablé con Milo... nunca pude un solo día, sacarme esos ojos verdes de mi mente...

_Reta mi imaginación, dime que alguien llegó...  
Que no sentiste amor dentro del corazón  
Y que fingías todas, todas tus caricias..._

**Shun dice:**

¡¿De Verdad?!

**Afrodita dice:**

Si en serio... pero... no tiene nada de especial... es... solo un contacto mas...

**Shun dice:**

¿Donde se conocieron?!!!

**Afrodita dice:**

Navegando por ahi tu sabes, me cae muy bien... y eso, le he hablado de tí jeje...

**Shun dice:**

¿Y Qué te dice?

**Afrodita dice:**

Que pareces ser muy buena persona jaja...

**Shun dice:**

Ya me cayó bien... ¡preséntamelo, preséntamelo!...

A mi por esos días me dolía todo... entonces... era como dificil saber realmente qué dolor era justificado, y cual otro no... el que Shun quisiese hablar con mi amigo, o mis amigos... ¿era de verdad una razón para yo sentirme mal?... ¿O simplemente era algo normal?...

La verdad para por esos tiempos no sabía diferenciar... simplemente nada me gustaba, todo me dolía, todo me daba mala espina... pero en mis intentos de lógica y ser racional, muchas palabras me llegaron a la cabeza y finalmente un discurso definitivo para mis decisiones: Afrodita, él es Shun... y él es Milo, son tus amigos, ellos no te harán daño... y finalmente accedí...

Pero primero tenía una conversación pendiente.

_Te pido sólo una razón para olvidarte...  
Destroza de una vez, mi pobre corazón..._

**Afrodita dice:**

Y bueno... el quiere conocerte...

**Milo dice:**

¡Preséntamelo pues jaja!

**Afrodita**** dice:**

Si bueno, igual no quiero que le digas nada de lo que hablamos y eso, el me cuenta que se siente mal cuando le comento como me siento, entonces siempre prefiero que me vea bien y...

**Milo dice:**

Tranquilo.

**Afrodita dice:**

Tu sabes que yo a él no lo quiero... yo a él lo AMO y pues...

**Milo dice:**

Tranquilo, no pasará nada malo... te doy mi palabra...

**Afrodita dice:**

Lo sé... gracias...

_Desilusióname te pido,  
No tengas compasión conmigo...  
Hazme cruzar la línea del amor al odio  
Para conseguir tu olvido..._

Era de esperarse que se llevaran de maravilla... después de todo, los dos eran muy simpáticos en todo sentido. De diferentes formas pero muy sociales, uno mas timido, otro mas extrovertido, en un comienzo pensé que tendría que servir de puente porque claro uno se intimida cuando le presentan gente nueva pero no... estos dos... charlaron bastante bien...

...bastante bien...

- Quédate tranquilo Afrodita... – Me decía a mi mismo viendo aquellas flores que me había regalado el chico en mi cumpleaños y que me había encargado de sembrar las que se pudo de nuevo para que no muriesen. – Quédate tranquilo...

_Desilusióname te pido,  
Hazme caer al fin vencida...  
Enséñame al final que no eres tan perfecto  
Y que esto de adorarte..._

Tal y como lo esperaba, las visitas de Shun se hicieron menos seguidas... pero esta vez un poco mas abruptamente. Talvez se deba a que preferimos no tocar mas nunca el tema. Antes que algo mas, él era mi amigo y no quería perderlo... y este motivo me parece, es un gran problema separador de amigos...

Además, de verdad me constaba que se sentía mal cuando hablabamos de eso y yo le confesaba que no me sentía muy bien...

El me llamaba y me decía lo mucho que lo sentía... lo triste que estaba, que no quería perderme, que soy su amigo. Y yo entiendo que su posición tampoco es fácil, nunca quiso herirme ni lo hacía, al contrario, se portaba mas bello y hermoso que siempre...

...Y aun con todo yo no sé si eso era algo bueno o algo malo...

El tiempo pasó... él, Milo y yo parecimos hacernos muy buenos amigos... charlando al menos, pues no habíamos podido cuadrar un espacio para conocerme con el ojos azules aún, él generalmente no podía... y yo tampoco...

Además, sospechaba que le había dejado de gustar... la diferencia se nota en como un día te dice "mi cielo" y en otra... "que mas brother?"...

Radical...

Pero lo interesante vendría unos meses después... en los que se supone yo "ya habia mejorado" pero la verdad dentro de mí era que seguía igualito...

**Afrodita dice:**

¿Por qué ese nick?

**Hay gente que no vale la pena dice:**

Por nada.

**Afrodita dice:**

Shun... no te pondrías ese nick "por nada"...

**Hay gente que no vale la pena dice:**

Es que es una tontería ya se me pasará, asi como me dio...

Milo... acababa de iniciar sesión.

**Hay gente que no vale la pena dice:**

No le digas que estoy conectado...

...Para variar, sentir un temblor de piso y una onda fría en mi cuerpo... pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso.

_No me mires más así,  
Que no puedo soportar esta agonía...  
Saber que no eres mío...  
Y que nunca lo serás..._

**Afrodita dice:**

¿Qué pasa con Milo, Shun?

**Hay gente que no vale la pena dice:**

Nada... que es un inmenso mentiroso...

**Afrodita dice:**

¿Por qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...

_Fuiste todo para mi...  
Ya no puedo respirar...  
Entrégame la libertad..._

**Hay gente que no vale la pena dice:**

Somos novios hace dos meses... y ahora me entero que se está escribiendo con alguien más...

En ese momento... me hubiese gustado ser sordo... o mejor dicho, ciego...

_Desilusióname..._

Hazme cruzar la línea del amor al odio  
Para conseguir tu olvido...

- ¿Alo?

- Hola Afrodita...

- ¿Cómo estás Milo?

- Aqui bien.... y tú...

- Digamos que bien...

- ¿Has hablado con Shun?

- Si a veces...

- ¿Se ha conectado?

- Aja...

- Me ha de tener negado... no me quiere hablar y...

- ¿Por qué te tendría negado?

- No, no... por nada... discusiones de amigos y eso y...

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Claro!... es por una estupidez te digo y...

- ¿Te gusta Shun?

- ¿...?... ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Una normal....

- No por supuesto que no. Tu sabes que no. Tu me contaste todo y yo...

- ...Respetas eso... – le completé en un susurro bastante intencionado pero no captado.

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Y si tuvieses algo con él, me lo dirías...

- ¡Yo no tendría nada con él y...!

- Shun tiene razón... no eres mas que un inmenso mentiroso...

- ¿Shun?... ¡¿Shun habló contigo?!... ¿Qué te dijo?... ¡¿Alo?!... ¡¿Aloo?!... Afrodita no te dijimos nada por no herirte nosotros no queríamos... –

No hacía falta escuchar mas...

...Colgué el teléfono.

_Desilusióname te pido,  
Hazme caer al fin vencida...  
Enséñame al final que no eres tan perfecto  
Y que esto adorarte..._

La lluvia siempre me ha parecido tan pero tan triste... que en ese momento siento me habría lucido bien...

...Pero ese era un día soleado donde todas las parejas salían juntas a pasear.

Ya yo sabía controlarme el llanto... pero hoy, estaba mas destruído que nunca. Y pude contenerme bastante, hasta que al ver una imagen no aguante mas y me escondí tras un arbusto a llorar...

Me sentía muy decepcionado...

...Tan decepcionado...

_No tiene sentido_

...Pero finalmente... algo de rabia... surgía en mí...

De rabia hacia los dos y eso... me... ¿me alegro?

- No eres tan perfecto... – Susurré para alguien... ¿para quien?... ¿Para mi?

- Disculpa... –

Una voz me sacó de mi embelesamiento. Un chico de cabellos azules me estaba mirando algo preocupado...

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Su mirada me inspiró confianza.

Pero mas que eso... mi anterior pensamiento, me generó paz finalmente...

...Y sonreí...

- Talvez... –

El chico vio mi sonrisa... y a pesar de colocar un gesto extraño, terminó sonriendo.

Me levanté de la grama y deje el pasado allí...

...Ya no había que llorar mas... ni volver un heroe a quien no lo era...

No sé si estaba en lo bueno, o en lo malo, pero simplemente llegué a la conclusión...

_No tiene sentido_

**Fin.**


End file.
